Tears Of Blood
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: For so long I've kept my eyes on her. For so long I've be a paradox to my own beliefs. For so long she's been gone. Now that she's back...


Tears Of Blood

Chapter One: Premonitions

_**I've always had a soft spot for her…**_

**A young ebony haired girl fidgeted a bit under the cold eyes of the male sitting across from her in his luxury executive chair. She tried to look around his desk, trying to avoid his molten golden eyes. The girl felt uncomfortable, maybe she shouldn't have gone to him for the job in the first place…**

_**But it's such a sin…**_

**He stood up, picking up her resume and walked over to the nervous girl. He dropped the file on her lap and bent down . "You need not show such a meaningless thing to I, Kagome.."**

**Kagome's shocked oceanic hues met stoic amber orbs. "Sesshoumaru…Thank you, this means so much to me I-" She started before he placed his lips against hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring her caverns.**

_**Such a beautiful sin…to think about a mere human like this…**_

**Kagome froze, her face gaining a dark red tint to it's features. He pulled away with a smirk. He pulled the girl to him once more kissing her, this time, the girl responding to his actions, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.**

_**A sin…I will always commit…For you are the only one…who can obtain this Sesshoumaru's heart…**_

Sesshoumaru sat up with quick motion, a gasp escaping his lips. Yet again, another dream…of her…

"Kagome…" He closed his eyes and laid back in his king sized bed once more letting her name roll out, her scent reaching his sensitive nose. He looked to his side seeing the picture on his nightstand of them, standing at the high school festival they attended 5 years ago.

"_Sesshoumaru! Just take one picture with me! It's not like the camera's evil…" Kagome huffed, turning around. Sesshoumaru smirked and ruffled the girl's hair. "Why would you wish to take a picture with one such as I?" _

_Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at him with a playful glare. "Will you stop talking like that! It's silly, we're in the 21st century here! Plus, since I seem to be your only friend, we should take a picture for memories! Then when we meet each other after high school again, we'll know each other as….um…"_

_Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, wondering what ludicrous statement she'd say now. "Ah…Fire and Ice!" _

The male slowly got out of bed and rubbed his temples. Her laugh echoed through his mind. It had really been so long….

Sesshoumaru yawned lightly, glancing at the time. 11:56. "Shit…" He muttered, realizing that he woke up late again and also that in less than half an hour he had an appointment with a lyricist.

* * *

_Once again solitude shelters me from the world_

_The tender lullaby of sorrow rocking me to sleep_

_Drifting further into anguish_

_Wishing you were here to save me_

_Only to realize…you were by my side, but a shadow_

Kagome put down the pen , standing up and cracking her knuckles. She inhaled the fresh air and looked out the window. "It's good to be in Tokyo again…." The girl laughed lightly and opened the door to her balcony, looking at the clouded morning sky. "When will I see you again…?" The girl sighed and turned around picking up her papers and placed them in a folder.

She smiled lightly and ran to a mirror gazing at her reflection. The girl twirled around laughing at her laced designed black dress and nodded to herself. Kagome ran to her door, slipping her feet into her black high heels and opened the door, quickly running out.

The girl's eyes widened and she turned around running back to close and lock her door. The girl then ran down the flight of stairs with unknown speed and jetted out of the condo building running down the streets.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed sitting in his executive chair with his acoustic in hand, strumming a light tune. He sighed finding that he was early and this person who wished to work for him was a bit late. Like he'd actually say yes to this person, after all, they were testing his patience.

The male leaned back in his chair turning around in his chair and after the 5th spin he saw something, or rather someone he'd never expect out of all people to stand at his office door. He dropped his acoustic and in less than a second stood next to the person, bending down to reach their height and glaring coldly.

"What are you doing here..."

The person smiled lightly, making his heart skip a beat and placed their hands on his face.

"Lighting a small fire to the ice...Its been a while, hasn't it Sesshoumaru.." The light female voice said, moving away from him and laughing lightly, her laugh a melody to him, her scent lingering on his pale skin.

"Kagome Higurashi, recommended lyricist here and at your service!"


End file.
